Shadow's in her nightmare's
by LadyLuna-chan
Summary: The road to hell is paved with good intentions! And then there are tho’s who should be sentenced to hell for there intentions. It’s a Kag/idk yet story. Warning its going to get dark! Suck at summeries check it out its a really good story!
1. Chapter 1

-1**Chapter One **

_She opened her eye's and blinked it was so sunny out. Pushing her self up she wiped off the stuff that stuck to her pants from where she had been sitting on an old well. The lush green of the forest surrounded her as she walked through the forest. It was beautiful and peaceful. It just seamed to sneak into every pore of her body she just felt so relaxed now to think of it she hadn't felt this way in so long. She sighed knowing it was a dream. For some reason her feet just kept pulling her forward like they knew something they didn't feel it necessary to let her in on _

_She gasped as she saw a body pined to a BIG tree by an arrow in a middle of a clearing. She couldn't breath. The wind blew around her pushing her forward. Closer she could see the figure better but still couldn't make out his face. He had long silver hair. Two little doggie ears on top of his head and he had sharp clawed finger nail's. she screamed as she was grabbed from behind pulled back into a strong pair of arms as she reached out to touch the silver haired body. The person nuzzled its face into her neck suddenly the sky darkened cloaking everything in darkness._

_"Don't ask what screams in the night, Don't question who waits for you in the shadow. It is my cry that wakes you in the night, And my body that crouches in the shadow. You are the puppet That dances to my tune." His crimson eye's glowed in the dark as he whispered darkly into her ear before disappearing into the darkness. _

_As soon as the person behind her was gone she crumbled to the ground shaking. The silver haired beauty pinned to the trees eye's opened locking with hers, smoldering gold meeting bright lime green. They both reached there hands out towards each other "Kagome" he cried out. His voice sounded so familiar but she just couldn't place it._

_The man wearing a bamboo cloak appeared at his side but the silver haired demon didn't even seam to notice his presence He just kept reaching his clawed hand out for her. His eye's seamed to plead to her very heart. _

"_Tell him you love him" the Bamboo cloak figure ordered. She could feel the dam of tears she was holding back trying to break free "Do it now" he ordered agene as he drew a dagger from under his cloak._

"_I love you" She said quietly trying to make out the silver persons face._

"_Louder" he snarled bringing the blade of the dagger to the pinned body's throat. Pressing it harder agents the throat a droplet of blood broke free from its skin. Kagome's eye's blinked as the silver hair shortened and turned drown with the doggie ears disappearing and golden eye's turned to smoldering chocolate brown. "Inu Yasha" she whispered "I love you Inu Yasha" She screamed_

"_Thank you" the bamboo figure purred dragging the dagger across Inu Yasha's throat, sending his warm blood spraying into Kagome's face. The Bamboo figure disappeared only to reappeared in front of her forcing her to lock her eye's with his blood red orbs. "I did it for us" he purred out as he forcefully kissed her deeply._

Kagome shot up out of bed screaming as tears trailed down her face. She was covered in sweat. She sighed and looked at her bedside table looking at the clock. 'Midnight the same time I first met Romeo' she thought darkly to her self as her mother ran into her room with a knife in hand.

"Honey are you alright" Ms. Higurashi demanded as she turned the light on rushing to her daughters side.

"it was just another nightmare is all" she said whipping the tears from her eye's as she tried to stop shaking.

"are you sure your alright" her mom asked as she went into her daughters bathroom returning with a glass of water and a pill.

She took the glass of water and sighed "Yeah, I'm fine. The whole shaking thing is just a side effect of the whole pesky fear thing is all." Taking the pill she popped it into her mouth washing it down with the water. "I'm find mom you should go back to bed now though" she laid back down in her bed snuggling in feeling the anti anxiety pill starting to kick in calming her nerves.

Reaching her hand down Ms. Higurashi brushed a strand of hair out of her daughters face "alright honey, I love you" Mr. Higurashi said as she walked out of the room shutting the light off

"Ya, love you to mom" she yawned slipping off into sleep.

Red crimson eye's peered through her window. He was sitting in a tree not to far away from the person of his desire. He had more control then he thought he had. When he herd her screaming it took all his self control not to break into the window and take her as his now he bit down onto his arm moaning as he watched her scream her self away, but he had to wait she wasn't ready for him. Not yet at least. But soon she would be….

**A/N**: "Okay so I just want to make everyone understands I own nothing!!!! Sadness!!!! And to be honest I don't know who Kagome is going to end up with but it's a good one!!! And for tho's of you who are reading my other fanfic "Growing into what your meant to be" I promise I'm working on the next chapter!!!"


	2. Chapter 2

-1**Chapter Two**

_Ring, ring._ "What the…?"

The sleeping figure reached her hand out from beneath the warmth of her blankets and picked up the object that refused to let her sleep and brought it under the warmth of her blankets to answer it.

"Hello, Kag's here," she said with a yawn escaping her lips.

"Kagome are you still in bed?" asked a familiar masculine voice. Kagome growled into the phone. 'Inu Yasha' she moaned tiredly. He was a 'detective at heart,' or at least that is what he liked to think. Personally, she believed he just spent to much time with his uncle Mick. He was arrogant, suspicious of all guys that even had the nerve to say hello to her, way over protective, and vary aggressive, not to mention that he had a big authority problem to boot.

"Kag's!" Inu Yasha yelled into the phone then started in a low grumble "Are you ignoring me?"

"Hmmm," Kagome said snapping back to the world of the living. All the late night wake up's weren't helping her out any "No it's too early. School doesn't start for a another hour," she whined after looking at her clock

"Oh shut your trap and get up. And get ready for school. There is a rumor we need to look into"

"Why?" She whined

"It may help find the person who has been stalking you," Inu Yasha said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

She stiffened at the comment, "Oh." The crimson eye's flashed in her mind.

"Kagome are you okay?" Concern was evident in his smooth masculine voice.

"Ya, why not" she said, lying through her teeth. "let me just call and let Sango know that she doesn't need to pick me up is all"

"Ya whatever. I'm going to be there in a few minuets, be ready or I'm going to…" He tried to stifle a laugh. "Well, I'll leave that to your wild imagination my little miko".

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever. See ya in a few. Later"

"Later," Inu Yasha said, hanging up.

Sighing Kagome picked up the phone and dialed Sango's number. She hummed to her self as she waited for someone to pick up on the other end.

"Hello" asked a sleepy voice

"Hey Sango Inu Yasha is going to come pick me up today so you don't have to"

"hey actually the Neon stopped working last night so could you have him pick the girls and I up to, please" she begged

"Ya I'll persuade him" she said in a sing song voice as she hung up laughing

Kagome put the phone back down on the receiver and jumped out of bed. She walked into the bathroom to relieve herself. Then she brushed her teeth and hair. She walked back into her room to her closet and examined her reflection in her full length mirror. Her raven black hair went halfway down her back, her lime green eyes sparkled in the light of the early morning rays. Her smooth, flawless, pale skin contrasted beautifully with her hair, which she had pulled into a ponytail. She wore a baby blue tank top, blue hip hugger jeans, and baby blue Nikes.

"Honey, Inu Yasha is here!" her mom yelled from downstairs.

"Good! Let him wait, he woke me up!" she yelled as she stuck her tongue out, getting her coat and backpack.

"I did what?" asked a familiar voice from her doorway.

"Inu," she blinked "what…?" Kagome screamed, " Mom!"

"Sorry honey," was her mother's only reply. She could swear that she herd her mom laughing. She supposed her mom was happy to have her daughter angry then freaked out of her mind.

Inu Yasha grabbed her and slid his arms around her waist, kissing her cheek and nuzzling her cheek with his face. "Morning"

"Morning to you, too," she said, trying not to burst out laughing. "can we pick Sango and the other guys up please and thank you"

He gave her one of his famous smirks. That smirk was so annoying. All she wanted to do was reach out and smack him as hard as she could. Being a person with low self control, that is exactly what she did however she still couldn't help but imagine him with long silver hair, golden eye's and tho's adorable puppy ears.

"Well, that wasn't nice," Inu Yasha said with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "especially because I'm picking up" he paused taking in a breath "the girls" he said in a feminine voice.

She mentally rolled her eyes in disbelief. " As if you didn't deserve it"

Inu Yasha let go of her and turned to walk back down the stairs. "Hurry up. We have to pick the guys up, and Kagome," he said turning to look at her again.

"Yes?" she asked. Curiously

"You know you want me," he said smacking her ass with his hand as he winked at her yet again and headed downstairs.

"In your dreams" Kagome yelled after him

The first person they had to pick up was Ayame. She and Kagome had been best friends since they were three years old she was wearing a black mini skirt and a red top. Her fiery red hair matched her personality, and her brown eyes held emotion that could burrow into a person's soul.

Next on the pickup list was Kagome's cousin Rin. Rin hopped out of her house and jumped into Inu Yasha's silver SUV.

"Hey Rin!" Kagome squealed happily.

"Hey girly!" Rin squealed happily as well. She was wearing a pink turtle neck with no sleeves and a pair of blue jean pants that flared . Her light brown shoulder length hair was pulled neatly into a bun at the nape of her neck. Her skin was almost as pale as Kagome's and she had auburn eyes.

After putting her seatbelt back on she settled back into her seat and felt something in her pocket. She reached her hand in to dig into her pocket and found a letter that she forgot that she had picked up off the floor in her bedroom.

"Hey chick, are we picking up Sango?" Ayame asked Kagome. "Kagome!" she shouted again trying to get her attention.

**Beginning of Flashback **

Kagome sat on the ground next to the oak tree crying her heart out and buried her face into her hands. It was just after her fourteenth birthday party and all her friends had been forced to leave after a scene between Inu Yasha and his cousin Koga. She never could understood why they had gotten into a fight like that but, when she had asked , her only reply had been that she would understand when she was older. This annoyed her on multiple levels because Inu Yasha and Koga where only a year or two older then she was but she got the facts right when she asked her friend Chelsea Newton for the down-low: "It's because they like you ya idiot."

"Of course they do, we're friends," Kagome replied with a smile.

"Okay, wait. Go back. Let me rephrase this. They like you more then friends like each other," she tried to explain. "Do you get it now?" she asked, slightly annoyed.

"No," Kagome replied honestly.

Chelsea sighed and then tried explaining to Kagome the reason for the guys strange actions, causing her face to burn bright red. After all her friends had left, her parents had gotten into a another fight which seamed to be happening more and more often. She had run outside to get away from the screaming and yelling and that's where she sat still, crying her little heart out covering her ear's with her hands.

"Someone as beautiful as you shouldn't be crying, my darling," said a voice that was lost in the shadows. She looked up to see a person wearing a black hoodie, which concealed his identity "Who are you?" She asked him as she tried wiping away the tears from her blurry eyes. The guy appeared to be around the same age as her, even though she couldn't see his face because it was lost in the shadows of his hood.

"My dear you may refer to me as Romeo. And you are Kagome Higurashi, are you not?" Romeo asked in a tone that was more of a statement than a question.

"maybe," she said, standing up and backing away from him. " You like to talk a lot don't you?" she asked, a little apprehensive as the wheels in her head started slowly turning and her heart started to beat a little faster. "But I don't know you, and I didn't tell you what my name was so how do you know it and what are you doing in my back yard?" Something about this person was making every hair on the back of her neck.

Before she could blink she was being shoved up against the tree she had been sitting by and was pined to it by the creepy son of a bitch that she only knew as Romeo. "Romeo, my butt," she thought to herself as he leaned down and brought his face closer to hers putting his mouth on her neck and sucking on it. She could feel the bark of the tree pressing into her back.

"What are you thinking, my darling?" he asked as he scanned her face with his eyes.

She took a deep calming breath trying to concentrate as she could feel his manhood growing larger "Honestly?" she asked narrowing her eye's on him

"Of course," he purred as he reached a clawed hand up to her cheek stroking her cheek with it . The town clock chimed telling everyone in town that it was midnight.

"Well, in all honesty," she whispered as she tried to wiggle her body away from him, "I was thinking that the only thing creepier than your voice is you touching me!" she screamed as she brought her knee up to his groin and took off like a bat out of hell as he doubled over into the fetal position.

She ran towards her throwing the door open screaming for her parents. Her mom and dad grabbed a hold of there daughter trying to get her to calm down. After she calmed down enough to tell her what had happen they called the police right away.

**End of flash back **

"Kagome!" Ayame shouted again, shaking her. "Kagome, are you okay?"

Kagome blinked her eyes into focus because they were a bit blurry. "Yes, just a bit out of it," she said plastering a fake smile onto her face.

They were still driving and had just arrived at Sango's house. Sango and her family had a ranch style home out on the out skirts of town "Hey Rin, and Ayame, go and get Sango, okay?" Inu Yasha said looking at Kagome's reflection in the mirror. He could see how upset she was and the only thing that ever got her this upset was when she thought about that jerk, 'Romeo.' After the girls had gotten out of the car he took her hand in his and locked his fingers with hers, squeezing them. After a few seconds, she squeezed his back.

"When was the last time he sent you something?" he asked, not letting go of her hand.

"Last weekend he sent me a ….a…" she took a breath and continued "he sent me another letter." she looked in the mirror seeing him clench his jaw and decided not to tell him about her nightmare.

"What did it say this time?" he asked, trying to keep his cool as she took a deep breath.

"Here," she said, handing him the letter she had in her hand.

Dear Kagome,

Kagome, my lovely. I trust you're well. In fact, I know you are. I just thought that I would remind you that you are mine. It might be best if you tell lover-boy to stay a good distance away from what is mine. Or I might have to make sure he does. I've found myself in need of your companionship, so I'll be looking forward to seeing you soon.

Inu Yasha growled as he finished reading the letter. He crumpled it up, threw it out his driver's side window, and turned in his seat to get a better look at her. "We will find this guy and we will stop him, do you understand?" he asked, wrapping his arms around her. She nodded her head and pushed him away and turned away from him. "What else is wrong?"

She blinked away the memory of his blood spraying in her face, she changed the subject "How can you worry about me when you're in danger by being by me?" she inquired. "Its been four years almost five now and the police have been zero help no offense to dear old uncle Mick but" She gulped " Romeo….. he just keeps getting more creepy."

"Because if I weren't with you who else would make my life so complicated and keep me interested?" he teased her. "Besides, I already told you I would protect you no matter what."

Her cheeks turned slightly red with embarrassment as she burst out laughing. "God, what a freak," she replied as she turned away from him so he wouldn't see how red her face had suddenly become.

Sango's head appeared through Kagome's window. "Dude, stop putting the moves on my girl," she teased Inu Yasha as she gave Kagome a kiss on the cheek and then hopped in the back of the SUV with Rin and Ayame. "Let's ride!" she shouted. Sango was 5'9 and had an athletic build. She was half white and black and had crazy afro hair that helped bring out her bright brown eyes.

The rest of Kagome's ride to school was as uneventful as it gets with her group of friends. You could hear a unison grown from the group as they pulled into the parking lot of the high school.

"Good old Tama High School," Sango said sarcastically as they all piled out of Inu Yasha's SUV and headed into the building.


	3. Chapter 3

-1**Chapter Three **

The group all said their goodbyes and headed for their lockers, which were all in different halls.

"Could this day get any better?" Kagome asked herself as she rested her forehead against her locker. "I hate Mondays!!!"

"Well, you look like you've seen better days, kiddo."

She groaned and opened her locker and got her books out of it. "Oh, you know. Just the usual. So how are you doing, Koga?" she asked as she took in his appearance. He was six feet tall and lean. He had his black hair pulled up in a neat pony tail as usual and his Blue eyes shined as they always did. The smile he always had on was in perfect form, and his teeth seemed to shine abnormally bright as always.

"Never been better and now that IV gotten to see you my day is perfect. And besides all that you know, just training for Saturdays baseball game with my team so we can wipe the floor with the mutt," he said smirking. "So we can prove that the basketball team is better then the football team."

"But the football team _is _better then the basketball team. Don't worry, cousin. Everyone already knows that," Inu Yasha said wrapping his arms around Kagome's shoulders.

"Really?" Koga asked as he winked suggestively at Kagome causing her to blush.

"Yeah, really!" shouted Inu Yasha as he shoved Koga backwards away from Kagome.

"Kagome, I have a question on last week's homework. Could you help me?" asked Naraku as he successfully created a distraction.

"Thank the lord, yes," she said, happy for the distraction to keep Inu Yasha and Koga from fighting. "How about during study period" she asked.

His green eye's shined in happiness "Yeah, that would be great," he said as he walked off.

"I hate him," both Koga and Inu Yasha said in unison.

"What do you know, the Tashio's actually agree on something!" Sango taunted as she looped her arm with Kagome's. "Come, my darling, it's time to face a fate worse than death," she said dramatically.

"NO! Don't say it's so!" Kagome said, playing along.

"I'm afraid so," Sango replied, putting her hand on her forehead. "We have to go to … to Larson's!"

Inu Yasha and Koga both shook their heads at the girls and watched as they disappeared around the corner.

"My dad had an interesting case cross his desk this weekend," Koga said opening his backpack and handing Inu Yasha a case file. "You didn't get this from me!"

"Thank you, Uncle Mick," Inu Yasha said as he took the file and took a quick look through it.

"You cant keep treating her like she going to break ya know" Koga asked watching Inu Yasha'a face "Your just turning her into a victim but she's stronger then that, You do know that don't you mutt face"

Inu Yasha snarled "don't put poke your nose into where its not welcome and stay the fuck away from her she doesn't need to deal with your crap" He stashed the file into his back pack "I'm just keeping her safe"

Koga scoffed "sure, you keep believing that" both Inu Yasha and Koga took off to their own classes.

The rest of the day went pretty normally. Inu Yasha had asked Kagome to meet him at the library during her prep period to discuss what he had found out about the murder, so she dropped her stuff off at her locker and headed to the library. 'That's all I need' she growled 'good news Kagome your personal stalker is moving up in the world now he's killing people! Just fucking great'

"Hey, Kagome, you're early!" Naraku said happily as he walked towards her.

"Crap!" she screamed in her head. She had totally spaced that she had agreed to help him. "Hey, Naraku! How are you?" she asked nervously

Naraku sighed and stared at her face. "You forgot, didn't you?"

"You can read me like a book, my friend," she sighed. "I know! How about I come over later tonight and help you out? I mean, it's not that long of a walk--you just live down the block. I would do it now, but I have something else **really** important to do, is all."

"Alright," he agreed. "How about six o'clock?"

"Perfect," she agreed, and hurriedly took off to find Inu Yasha, who was in the back of the library in the stacks.

"Her name was Kikyou Heart, she went to school here. She was the head cheerleader, too," Inu Yasha said, popping out of a stack of books and showing her the file and the awful pictures of the crime scene. "I know you have no idea who she was, but in are little world of sports she was a big thing"

"I don't care about that. Was it him?" she asked looking through the file.

"Yes."

"How do you know?" she asked scrutinizing a photo she had picked up.

"Because he left a note with the same writing as the one Romeo leaves for you."

"But why did he kill her?" she said rubbing her forehead "he didn't kill before did he"

"The police think it's a mugging gone awry, but…"

"But what, Inu Yasha?"

"This girl and you kind of look alike. So it could have been that Romeo thought it was you. Then, when he found out that it wasn't, he went into a rage and stabbed her. Or he wanted a substitute you to…" he clenched his fist "she was raped"

"Is there anything else?"

"Yes, she was killed in the girl's locker room on Sunday, which was yesterday. That means that Romeo goes to our school, because that's the only way someone is getting in here on the weekend."

"Who do the police think did it?"

"They think its Zander Haris or Sandy Shay. They both have motives but, unfortunately, they also have alibis."

"What's Zander's motive?"

"She wouldn't go out with him, and he doesn't take rejection well. I suspect roid rage actually look at that freak"

"And his alibi would be?" she asked trying to get him back on track

"He was working out at the gym on 12th and 5th all day and night."

"Okay, why is Sandy Shay a suspect?"

"She's a suspect because she had threatened Kikyou."

"Why?"

"Kikyou always treated her like crap. She seamed to take it as a button pushing offense might have wanted to emasculate her body…."

"Her alibi is?"

"She was working at her intern job."

"Do you think that it was either of them?"

"No. This is connected to you, and they don't know or care about you. Its not right they think your making this up" He studied her face "However I think it's my shifty eyed cousin or that Naraku. I don't trust either of them."

"And in the land of the sane you really don't have a clue" she said resting her head in her hands. "How sad is this? The cop's can't help me so the Scooby gang is on the case," she said, shaking her head.

"Yeah, but at least I'm better looking than Tama's finest," he said, wiggling his eyebrow at her.

She couldn't help but smile. "I'm not something you have to worry about. And infact how many times have I told you it would be safer for you to stay away from me all together"

"How about I do anyway," he replied pulling her into his lap and kissing her forehead.


	4. Chapter 4

-1**Chapter Four**

The bell rang singling the end of yet another day of school. Kagome opened her locker and took her Ipod out switching the song from Brittany Spears Circus to Kings Of Leon's I Want you 'Fan fricken tastick' she mumbled reaching to picking up the books that just fell out of her locker.

"Hear" Koga said as he handed her the books before she could reach them.

"thanks" she mumbled as she plucked on of the ear bud's out of her ear. She quickly shoved the books back into the locker and slammed it shut.

"What are you listening to" He asked playing with the dangling head phone with his finger

"I Want you  By: Kings Of Leon's" she replied as she pushed the strap of her back pack up on her shoulder.

"Heavy?" he asked

She smiled "Its my personal opinion that the teachers hear are trying to give all the students Scoliosis"

"Then by all means let me take on this horrific back problem for the both of us" he offered as he snatched her bag of her shoulder "Do you need a ride home?"

"Actually Inu Yasha is giving me a lift"

"Well then will you allow me the great honor of walking you to the mutt's car?"

"Koga" She growled going to grab her bag back

He sighed as he pinned her to the locker " Fine I promise to be nice" he snatched the bag back

She blushed and pushed him away "fine if you promise to be good"

They where the first one's to arrive at the SUV so Kagome leaned against it and idly chatted waiting for the rest of the group to arrive.

"Hey Sango" Kagome yelled waving at her.

"hey girly" Sango smiled as she slid her arm around Kagome's shoulder " Hiya Koga good seeing you but if I where you id high tail it" she said as she nodded at the front entrance that Inu Yasha was just coming out of.

"perhaps I should be going" Koga said dryly before a smirk possessed his lips "bye Kagome" He said leaning down to kiss her cheek.

Kagome flinched as Inu Yasha stared at her "What happened to playing nice " she screeched

"come on who ever had fun playing nice" he called as he walked off to his truck.

"now that's a shade of red iv never seen on a person before" Sango laughed watching the fuming Inu Yasha as he walked towards them

"Great" Kagome gulped as she let her eye's fall to the ground

"get in the car" He growled at Sango throwing the car keys to her.

"this one time" She said removing her arm from Kagome's shoulder as she unlocked the car and opened the door hoped in to play with the radio.

From where Kagome had her eye's fixed on the ground she could see Inu Yasha's Birkenstock shoe's.

"I hate him" he growled

"HE IS YOUR COUSIN" she sighed "I'm not involved with any one you know that and I will be friends with tho ever I feel like if that's Koga, Naraku and or any one else I happen to feel like."

"but I don't have to like it" he said in a low voice as he huged her to him.

She sighed "nope you don't have to like it however it would be nice if you would stop acting like an ass about it, god"

Inu Yasha pulled Kagome off the side of his SUV and opend the back door and sat down pulling her onto his lap to wait for the rest of the girls to get there ass's to the vehicle. After the rest of the gang all met back up at Inu Yasha's SUV they finally headed home. After everyone else had been dropped off, Inu Yasha's last stop was getting Kagome home.

"Well, here we are," Inu Yasha said as he pulled in front of her house. "Call me if you need anything."

"I'm sorry, Inu Yasha. I know you want me and you to be a thing….. but-"

Inu Yasha cut her off. " I know. You don't want to put me in more danger than you already are and it's fine. A little damaging to my male ego but, I can wait," he said as he opened the dashboard and handed her a can of pepper spray.

She blinked. "Come on! With my luck I'll gas myself," she complained.

"I'm afraid he's get close, and this will help me feel better, okay." His eye's seamed to get all bedroom eye's like "for me!!! That or I kidnap you and we leave the country together"

She took a deep breath deciding if he really would and finally decided why tempt fate and slid it into her purse. "Alright," she said as she opened the door and slid out. She walked towards the house and abruptly stopped.

"Is every thing okay" Inu Yasha called out.

Kagome smiled to her self before turning around and running back into the car "thank you for worrying about me so much" She brought her lips to his and gently kissed him before jumping out of the car agene. She shut the car door behind her and ran into her house and was greeted by her three year old yellow lab mix, Cloud

"Hey, baby girl," she said as she scratched Cloud's back.

"Kagome, is that you?" her mother called from the kitchen.

"Yep, its me," she replied as she walked into the kitchen and grabbed an apple to eat.

"How was school, darling?" Kagome's mother said, looking up from the papers she was correcting.

"You know, same old same old. Oh, yeah. I promised Naraku I'd walk over and help him with school work. He just lives down the block is that alright?"

"No! Absolutely not! You know you're not allowed to be out by yourself! What if he's out there watching? And I don't know this Naraku guy" her mom sighed and ran her hands through her hair. "I'm sorry honey, but your father and I actually agree on this and we haven't agreed on anything since the divorce." she said taking her glass's off and setting them on the table

"I know."

"How about you invite him over and work on it here?"

"Mom, it's just that we aren't that close of friends. And I already ditched out on him earlier plus I don't want him to have to deal with your over protective issues like I do." she said hitting below the belt. "I'm sorry that wasn't called for" she said sighing

"Just call and ask. I got your prescription refilled. It's on your desk in your room. The doctor upped the dose for you. "

"Thanks, mom," she said as she grabbed the cordless phone and headed to her room with Cloud hot on her trail.

She sat her backpack on the floor and brought her purse over to her bed and turned it upside down and dumped it out. "Where did I put that stupid number?" she grumbled digging around until she found it "AHA!" she shouted in triumph and dialed the number.

"Hello?" said a voice from the other end of the phone.

"Hi! Is this Naraku?"

"Oh, yeah. Hello, Kagome. Is there something wrong?"

"Oh, no. It's just that my mom doesn't want me leaving the house so I was wondering if you would want to come over."

CLICK. The phone on the other end cut out. "Well, that was fucking rude," she thought to herself as she hung the phone up. Not that she didn't have it coming to her. She jumped when the phone rang.

"Hello?" she asked

"Ello my love. What are you up to?" Sango asked.

"Nothing much, but something odd just happened." She then explained about what had happened with Naraku, and what Inu Yasha had told her. "I hate feeling trapped"

"If I ever get my hands on Romeo you won't have to worry about him ever stalking you again. "

"Big talk Ms black belt lady," Kagome replied laughing. "Hey, I'm going to let you go, okay?"

"Yepper. I'll see you tomorrow."

Kagome turned the phone off and walked over to her desk and picked up the anxiety pill bottle and stared at it. "I'm in control of my own life," she said aloud, hoping that if she said it aloud that it would make it more believable. Sitting at her desk she turned the bottle over in her hand a couple of times looking it over. She threw the bottle in her trashcan. It was frustrating not being able to do any thing with out having to worry about Romeo…. She wouldn't…. no couldn't let this evil man take over her life. Taking a deep breath she put her Ipod on her dock station and turned it on her Yoga list turning it up loud enough to be herd down stairs knowing her mom wouldn't bother her when she was "relaxing"

Silently she opened the door letting her and cloud out into the hall before shutting the door silently behind them. By now her mom would be in the living room watching NSIC and drinking some hot coffee winding down for the night. She moved into the kitchen holding her breath that her mom wouldn't see her. Sighing when she reached the door she jumped when she felt Cloud's nose on the back of her leg.

"Ssshhh Cloud you cant come with me baby girl" cloud whined and waged her tail and turned her head to the side "hear take this" Kagome growled giving her a dog biscuit before taking off out the door. It didn't take all that long to get to Naraku's house he only lived down the block. The lights where on and there was only one car parked in the drive way. She hoped he wasn't to mad, she could kind of see how it all sounded like a lame attempt to ditch out on him.

Taking a deep breath she rang the door bell and waited for someone to answer. It didn't take very long till a young tall rail thin beauty answered the door. "Hello" the dark haired women greeted. "can I help you?"

Kagome blinked "oh ya I'm sorry is your brother home?"

The women smiled "My son and I live hear are you looking for Naraku honey?"

Kagome blushed "I'm sorry! Yes"

"why don't you come in and sit down and I'll go and get him for you"

"Thank you" Kagome mumbled. As she was led into the living room. It didn't feel warm and hommie but that could because it was so masculine. Nothing in it reminded Kagome of the women who had invited her in.

"may I ask your name to tell Naraku who is hear?"

"Kagome, Kagome Higurashi" she said blushing more. She smiled holding up her back pack "He wanted me to help him study"

"how nice of you I'm Tsubaki Onigumo" she told Kagome but was cut off when Naraku walked down the stairs. "Naraku you didn't tell me that Kagome was going to help you study" Tsubaki inquired motioning to the sitting figure on the sofa

"That would be because she said she couldn't" Naraku replied pulling his shirt sleeve's down.

"Well things worked out so I could" Kagome said smiling at him. Tsubaki quietly excused her self saying she had laundry to do. Nakaku and Kagome sat in the kitchen table working on a few math problems'.

"Naraku can I ask you a question?" crap, her mind screamed knowing that if she had asked that he would have given her a whole speech about how it makes no séance to ask someone to ask them a question.

"Sure, what is it?" his dark green eye's looking up from his work.

"Tsubaki well she's so buitaful and…"

"And young?" Naraku asked

"ya, how does that work"

"She's my step mom dad remarried after my mom died and then he died. Tsubakie moved us hear four almost five years ago I think" he said as he filled in the answer to another question.

"I'm so sorry that's horrible" Kagome said sympathetically "I know its not the same but my mom and dad did the whole splits thing and it hurts a lot" Naraku smiled at her and it warmed her heart. They sat and worked on more problems for another hour or so. It just felt so good not having him periodically watching her to make sure she was okay. She felt almost normal…..


	5. Chapter 5

-1**Chapter Five**

She stretched her arm out and checked her watch for the time "Good god its nine o'clock already" sighing she added "I should be getting back" Kagome felt bad at the sad look the dawned Naraku's face. Reaching her hand out she touched his shoulder "maybe we can do this agene some time" his face light up. She jumped as her cell phone started vibrating in her pocket. "Crap" she sighed flipping open her cell phone. "Hiya mom"

"Don't you hiya mom me Kagome Lynn Higurashi" Her mother screamed. Kagome smiled apologetically at Naraku and mouthed that she was sorry. Naraku shrugged his shoulders and looked out the window.

"do you know any one who drives a black Rolls Royce?" Naraku asked looking out at a car that came to a stop at the front of his drive way.

Kagome's mouth fell open as she stared out the window "You called Inu Yasha" Kagome screamed at her mother thro the phone "I cant believe this!!!"

"I don't care what you can or cant believe get you ass into Inu Yasha's car now and get home I want you home ten minutes ago!" Her mother screamed at her before disconnecting! She put her phone back in her pocket and finished putting her stuff in her bag before heading to the door with Naraku hot on her tail. She took a deep breath before opening the door. Inu Yasha stood there every muscle in his body tight itching for a release.

"get your ass in the car Kagome" Inu Yasha growled grabbing her by the arm.

"you will let go of me right now" she screamed slapping his face as hard as she could but was even more pissed when he wouldn't let go. Kagome turned to Naraku "I'm truly sorry about this but thanks for the great evening I had a blast I don't remember when I had this much fun" she said as she winked at him and gave him a small peck on the cheek.

"Any time Kagome" Naraku said as he smirked at Inu Yasha. Snarling Inu Yasha pulled her to his car away from Naraku.

"Get in" Inu Yasha growled as he opened the passenger side door for her.

"I will not" she snarled as she started walking home. She had only got about three steps before Inu Yasha grabbed her and threw her over her shoulders taking her back to his car.

"Tashio you put me down this instant before I scream so loud that they call the police" she threatened

"who do you think called me" he replied darkly.

And hear she thought her mom and called him but no, of course not she called the police way better.

"lets look at this logically If you put me in that car I swear to god I'm going to break all the window's" she threatened as she tried wiggling away from him. Damn he was one of the strongest people she new!

"It doesn't matter I can always just get a new one" Inu Yasha said as he opened the passenger side door agene.

"Well then look at it this way with my luck while I'm trying to kick the glass out I'll end up cutting my self so bad I die taking the joy away from Romeo is that what you want" she could see the hurt look on his face as he set her back on her feet however at this point in time she could care less. Grabbing her bag off the road she walked back onto the sidewalk and started walking home. She could hear the car start up and follow her home. She stormed up to her front door.

Inu Yasha grabbed her wrist before she could shut the door behind her "please let me talk to you"

"Let go of me now" she hissed as she reached into her purse she felt around pulling out the object she was look for. "you have no idea how fucking pissed I am at your right now"

"Can I please come in" Inu Yasha said taking a deep breath trying to stay calm.

"go away before I gas you" She growled as she pointed the can of pepper spray at him and smiled as he let go of her wrist. "good night Mr. Tashio" as she slammed the door shut.

Her mom was waiting for her in the living room with cloud laying at her feet. "Honey will you sit down please"

"No, no I don't think I will" she practically screamed "its bad enough that every one is always watching to make sure the fragile Kagome doesn't break but your sucking the life out of me I cant live like this"

"its just till they catch him honey and you know that"

"I'm almost eighteen and I live like a fricken monk" she took a deep breath to calm her nerves she needed to calm down before she gave her self a panic attack "what if they never catch him mother"

Her mother got off the sofa and hugged her daughter tightly to her "they will catch him baby they have to" she kissed her forehead sighing "I'm mad at you ya know"

"Me to!" Kagome said sniffling

"why don't you go take a shower and get to bed baby" Ms. Higurashi said shoeing her daughter up stairs.

Kagome sighed as she walked into the bathroom to take a hot shower. After she had sat in the shower for about an hour she shut the water off and grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her body and walked back into her bedroom. She opened her bedroom door to let Cloud in so she would stop barking and scratching at the door. As soon as Cloud got in the room she started going crazy and sniffing around the whole room. Finally, she went to the open bedroom window and started barking.

Her mother rushed into her room. "Honey, are you okay?" she asked as they both watched Cloud freak out.

Kagome felt her chest start to tighten and her breaths to come with more difficulty. "Mom-" she managed to weeze out as she slid down the wall onto the floor, shaking. Her eyes were fixed on a single red rose that was lying on her bed with a plain white card next to it that simply said, 'SOON.'

"Where are your pills?" Her mother's screaming was the last thing she remembered as Kagome stared to lose consciousness.

Her mom grabbed the pill bottle and forced the pills down her throat. "Come on, baby girl!" she cried as she dialed the police.

He sat there watching the chaos he had caused all by leaving a simple gift for her. He ground as she sank to the floor her towel lifting up enough to show all of her smooth flawless skin. His crimson eye's darkened as he brought his hand into his lap. This was so beneath him but he closed his eye's imaging that she would be doing this to him soon. He un buckled his pants taking his manhood into his hand jacking him self off he came and quickly took off needing a better fix then what his hand alone could provide.

The police arrived and carried Kagome into her living, sat her on the coach, and had a doctor look her over.

"You have to start taking them all the time. It's the only way there going to help," the EMT stated.

"Right. Will do," Kagome replied saluting him like they do in the army.

"What do you mean, there's nothing you can do?" Kagome could hear her mother screaming. "He broke into our house yet again while we where here! "

"I'm sorry," the officer replied. "there's nothing we can do"

"All of you, just get out! Now!" She started yelling. "GET OUT!" All of the people quickly left the house. Kagome's mother quickly locked and set the alarm code, went over to where Kagome was sitting and wrapped her arms around her. "I'm so sorry, baby. I wish there was more that I could do."

"This isn't you, mom. This is me. I'VE brought this onto us!" she said silently "its why dad left us"

"It's not you, baby, it's this sick freak," she said rubbing Kagome's back. "Baby, your father and I were talking about it and maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea if you went and stayed with him for awhile."

"NO, Please don't send me away!"

"just think about it you hate the heat and all the sun shine if you moved to Washington with him well it rains all the time" Ms. Higurashi rubbed pinched the bridge of her nose with her fingers. "you could become even paler baby"

"Mom if I get any paler I'm going to be giving Casper a run for his money and I couldn't leave Sango.. And every one else" she sighed "this is home and I wont leave"

"Shhh. It was just a suggestion. I just want you to be safe!"

Kagome's heart felt like it was pounding a hundred miles per hour "I don't want to be any more alone then I already am"

"its alright" Ms. Higurashi said soothingly to her daughter as she rubbed small circles on the small of her back "its all going to be all right, its late" they both looked at the clock which read eleven. "come on why don't you sleep with me tonight honey" she knew there was no way Kagome would willingly go back to sleep in her own bed tonight.

"Can Cloud sleep with us to?" Kagome asked adding her best puppy eye's she could manage. She knew how her mother hated it when Cloud slept with her.

"Sure why the hell not" she sighed giving in as they headed up stairs . Kagome stopped in her room to grab PJ's and then cloud and her hoped into her mom's bed.

"goodnight honey" she said as she turned the light off. Kagome sighed it made no logical kind of sense, but some how tucked into bed with her mom on one side and Cloud curled into her side she just felt safe she thought as she drifted off to sleep.

"_Come on Kagome where going to be the last people there" Sango yelled as she pulled her forward "Come on where almost there" Her smile brightened and she tugged on her arm agene._

_Kagome looked around them it was a beautiful forest but as she ran behind Sango to keep pace with her she soon found her self in front of a gigantic old building._

"_Where are we" Kagome asked_

"_Don't you know" Sango asked as she stepped into the building "You brought us hear." _

"_but I followed you….." She whispered to Sango. "Sango!" she screamed when she disappeared into the dark of the building. She took a long look around her and the sun seamed to be setting. Looking back at the building the lights came on like it was inviting her to come in. taking a deep breath she stepped into the building and jumped when she herd a loud crashing sound behind her. _

"_Oh sweat mother of god" she gasped as she stared at the closed door behind her._

"_Its not safe" someone whispered at her from deep within a shadow. "run!" The figure pleaded before disappearing._

_Kagome blinked "fuck this" she tried opening the door but it wouldn't budge it was one of tho's solid oak door's they used to make draw bridges for castles. Out of. "Of course" she growled._

"_Kagome"_

"_Hello?"_

"_Kagome"_

"_Sango is that you" She called as the light above of her started flickering. "just what I need" she complained as she watched the light flicker out. _

_FLICKER…… FLICKER the next light burnt out. She ran to the next light then the next light before it would flicker out as the darkness chased after her waiting for the next light to extinguish its self. She ran till the end of the hall that yet another tall door blocked her way. She pushed and kicked at it. The darkness slowly creeping up on her "please" she whispered tears in her eye's. The door flung open and she sprang forward into the room._

"_Kagome you made it we thought you where going to miss out on it" Inu Yasha said as he lightly kissed her forehead. "look everyone you care about it hear for you" He said as he motioned around the room for her to look. Kagome's mom and dad both stood there looking lovingly at her. "We are right hear honey" Her mother called out to her._

"_So are we" Sango called motioning to Rin and Ayame. Cloud barked hapily by Sango's feet wagging her tail._

_Inu Yasha leaned into her whispering in her ear "Even the whelp came" he said pointing out Koga leaning against the wall._

"_every one I care about" Kagome said blinking the tears out of her eye's._

"_And we care about you" They all said in unison before the light in the room flickered out. Kagome stiffened feeling Inu Yasha adjust his hold on her. The light flickered back on and everyone was laying on the floor with blood covering every thing._

"_Inu Yasha" she asked as her body went limp. Strong arms held her up keeping her from falling. "Inu Yasha?" she screamed feeling something grabing her ankle. She stared at the figure with a tight grip on her ankle._

_Inu Yasha's choclate brown eye's burrowed into hers "Its not safe" He whispered at her as he coughed up blood. "run!" he pleaded before droping limp to the ground._

"_Now I'm the only one left who cares for you" Romeo whispered darkly in her ear as he raised a knife in front of her plunging it deep into her chest. "mine forever" _

Clutching at her chest she shot up screaming tears rolling down her chest. She could feel the knife still in her chest as the fire spread through out her body. Her whole body jerked to life as her head started to spin.

"Kagome you have to calm down" She could hear her mother scream. "KAGOME"

Her body wouldn't responded to what she wanted as it gasped for air. Her lungs just couldn't get a full breath in "Ma…." her body convolved with the need for air.

Ms. Higurashi straddled her daughter pining her to the bed "YOU NEED TO CALM DOWN AND BREATH KAGOME" gasping for air she closed her eye's beginning to feel light headed as she felt a sharp pain in her leg as she drifted back into sleep. A peaceful non - nightmare sleep.

"midnight" Ms. Higurashi growled as she threw the empty syringe in the trashcan. "its getting so much worse" she mumbled as she picked the shattered glass cup off the ground before setting to work bandaging her daughters arm.


	6. Chapter 6

-1**Chapter Six **

Her eye's rolled opened, its not that she wanted to wake up but there was a terrible throbbing in her arm. She lifted her arm in front of her eye's noticing the white bandage wrapped tightly around it "Great" She growled before feeling her stomach turn "oh no" she jumped out of the bed and ran into the bathroom emptying out everything left in there. After waiting to make sure she was done she clutched the sink for support and dragged her self up and looked at her reflection. "Yikes" she screamed as she looked into her blood shot eye's and noticed her pale skin was even paler. "Well how are you doing this fine day Mrs. Cullen" she asked before splashing water onto her face. Sighing she headed down stairs following the smell of fresh brewed coffee.

"Hey mom" she yawned as she sat at one of the chairs surrounding the kitchen table.

Ms. Higurashi sat a glass full of orange juice in front of her "why didn't you tell me that it was getting to bad"

"its not"

Her mother sighed "drink" she ordered as she mixes stuff together in a bowel before poring the bowels contents into a hot frying pan.

"Whatchya making" she asked as she sipped some of the OJ.

"Blue berry pancakes" she mumbled as she flipped one of them.

"so I'm getting Orange juice and Blue berry pancakes the only thing your missing is Breakfast Link Sausages" she teased

"There in the microwave to keep warm" she said as she flipped another pancake.

She blinked "mom I'm okay" she said trying to reassure her mother

"I hade to sedate you last night" she said raising her voice "Kagome that is not okay!" she sighed as she grabbed a plate and slapped a couple of pancakes on to it before opening the microwave and transferring four links on to the plate as well before setting it on the table in front of Kagome.

"Thank you" she murmured as she bit into a sausage.

"I called the school and told them that you weren't going to be there today"

"MOM"

"Don't mom me you slashed your hand open last night and I did what I could for it but I want you to go have a Doctor look at it" she demanded as she put the rest of the pancakes onto a plate before setting the frying pan in the sink. "Your appointment is at 9:30 so your going to have to drive your self I'll have Carol pick me up so you can have the car"

"If the appointment is at 9:3o I can totally catch the last half of school" She grumbled picking up another sausage.

"Don't argue with me not today" Ms. Higurashi picked up her coffee mug and took a long sip. "I want you to go to the doctor and I had better not hear that you went to school do you understand me I think it best it you just hung out at home and relaxed for the day"

She grumbled "Fine"

"thank you now I need to get ready for work" she yelled as she quickly walked up stairs.

She sighed as she walked to the fridge and grabbed the syrup and a fork before sitting back down. The lid flipped open as she slathered the pancakes with the syrup before digging into them. Sighing she looked at the clock on the stove it was only six in the morning that meant that she had three hours before she had to head to the doc's.

Ring… Ring…..

"Hello Higurashi residence" she said between chews of her pancake.

"Hey Kagome its .." She clicked the phone off and put it back on the receiver.

"Who was that?" her mother called from upstairs

"It was a wrong number" she yelled back before biting into a sausage.

Ring… Ring…..

"Hello?" she asked as she picked up

"Don't you hang up on" Kagome yelled interrupting him "I'm not going to school today so leave me the fuck alone"

CLICK, she sat the phone back down growling 'that's what he get for acting like an ass last night'

Ring… Ring…..

"STOP CALLING ME" she yelled lowly not wanting her mother to hear.

"Kagome its me Carol"

"I'm so sorry" she apologized "this jerk keeps pranking me is all" sigh "I'll send my mom out have a nice day"

She hung the phone up thumping her self on her head "DAMN IT AALL" she screamed as she jumped up and down waving her hand around glaring at the white wrapping it

"what wrong?" Ms. Higurashi yelled as she came down the stairs wearing a red blazer and black pencil skirt.

"Nothing" she growled rubbing the back of her hand. "oh ya Carol just called and said she was out side waiting, dude what did I cut my hand or arm?"

"How many times have I told you I'm not a "Dude" but you managed to get it all!" she picked up her purse and side bag "the bleeding stopped but I just want to make sure there was no muscle or nerve damage alright I love you and be good."

After her mother left she set her plate on the floor for Cloud to finish it off. She couldn't help but smile as Cloud wiggled her way over to the plate before unleashing the fury of her Lab tongue on the defenseless plate. Cloud finished licking the syrup off the plate as she bent down to pick it up. She set it in the sink and washed the dishes her mom had dirtied making her breakfast. Which under normal circumstances wouldn't be an issue but doing it one handed took skill. After finishing up the dishes and putting them away her eye's locked on the clock "seven" sighing she ran up stairs and changed into shorts and sports bra. Grabbing her keys she clipped them onto Cloud's choke collar.

"wana go for a walk baby girl" pulling her hair up into a pony tail and then squealed as she ruffled the fur on Cloud's back earning happy barks from the excited puppy who circled around her legs. She clipped the leash onto the collar and then headed to the front door and opened it and set the alarm before shutting and locking the door. She moved the leash into her good hand and headed out for her run.

She got home around 8:15. After making sure Cloud had food and water she wrapped her arms in a garbage bag and took a quick shower washing the sweat from her body. Walking into her room she took a deep breath and opened her closet. She pulled her hair up into a bun before pulling out a black tank top that had a rose with thorns, the words of the shirt spelled beautiful but deadly. She threw it on the bed with a pair of butte cute jeans that flared at the bottom. She pulled on her undies and a bra before slipping the tank top and jeans on. "Shoes" she cried as she dug at the bottom of her closet finally pulling out a pair of old Nikes.

Checking her watch she screamed as she grabbed her purse she had fifteen minutes to get to the stupid Doctor. She rushed down stairs grabbing her key's before doing the alarm and locking the door. She pushed the unlock button on the key chain and hoped into the drivers seat. Sliding the key in the ignition and sighed as she moved the seat back and fixing the back mirror. She popped the car into reverse and backed out of her drive way and headed to the Doctor's.

'Its just creepy how all waiting rooms looked and feel the same what is it a perfume floating out there, ode the waiting room' she grumbled to her self as she waited to get called back. She looked at her cell phone for the time "9:15" she grumbled.

"Kagome Higurashi" a nurse called and lead her into a room where she did the whole blood pressure, taking her weight and asking her personal question's before telling her the doctor would be in shortly. Its always they will be in shortly but there never there shortly, lies, all lie's. she texted Sango letting her know what was going on leaving out key points such as her being in the hospital but that her mom made her stay home for the day. After sending the text she shut her phone and slid it into her purse as the Doctor entered the room.

He held out his hand to shake but Kagome held her bandage hand up and pointed to it.

"of course" he chuckled "now what did you do to the poor arm" he joked

"Fell"

He took a pair of surgical scissors and cut the bandaging off as he scooted a stool over for her to rest her arm on as he looked it over "fell on glass did you?" he asked as he picked a sliver of glass out of her arm.

"Uh-hu" she gulped not looking at it.

"so good news or bad Ms. Higurashi?" the Doctor inquired poking around her wound some more.

"Does it involve cutting my arm off?"

"No"

"Then bad news first"

"Your going to need stitches to have this heal op properly"

"Good news?"

"Its just your arm that will need the stitched your hand is just a little swelled from your "falling" Ibuprofen should help with the pain"

"Well then stitch me up Doc, you know places to be things to do"

"take it easy alright"

"alright"

After leaving the Doctor's she drove around wanting to waist as much of her mothers gas as she could. She drove by the high school twice before parking in the lot sure they would think that she was some sicko if she drove by any more. It was eleven, first lunch would be starting soon.

She almost jumped out of her skin when someone knocked on her window. "Hey" Koga yelled thro the window. She powered her window down and smiled out at him.

"Now a little birdie told me that you where home sick" he studied her face "maybe a little more pale but besides that you look good"

She held up her arm "accident"

"I see" he said resting his arms in the window "the little birdie also told me that you and Inu Yasha had a big old fight"

She glared " this little birdie should keep to its own business before everyone at school learns about her Orlando Bloom shrine"

Koga's bright blue eye's shined "I want to take you some where"

She gulped "I'm not supposed to even be at school"

"come on I'll follow you to your house so we can drop your mommy's car off"

"I really don't think…"

"and that would be your problem you think to much" He smirked "what are you afraid of the big bad wolf"

"NO" she yelled "Fine meat me at my house" rolling up the window she waited for him to hop into his truck and then headed to her house. She left a message on the answering machine saying she was at Sango's and then walked over to Koga's fancy big red truck and hoped in.

"Ready?"

"No" she whispered as the truck sped off with a wickedly grinning Koga behind the weal.


	7. Chapter 7

-1**Chapter Seven**

She knew it was rude but she just couldn't help it she hadn't felt this kind of excitement in so long. The feeling stirred in her tummy as she perched on the edge of the seat beautiful forest surrounded them as they headed even farther into it "are we there yet?"

"so you asked me that same question what," he paused in thought "like two minutes ago and another two before that and what was my answer?"

"that answer was a big fat no" she sighed sitting back in the seat. It seamed like they had been driving for an hour, she checked the clock and yep it had been an hour. Sitting back she took the time to actually study him out the corner of her eye's. He looked relaxed more so then when he was in public one of his arms sat loosely out the open window as he drove with his other one on the weal. His long Black hair hung down free of its usual pony tail and his crystal blue eye's shined in the afternoon sun and the fact that under his plain black T-shirt the outline of his muscles showed.

"See something you like?" He asked looking at her from the rearview mirror.

"nope, I just see a big fat head who wont tell me where he's taking me"

"Liar" He pulled to the side of the road and shut the engine off and let a small smile grace his lips as Kagome searched around them.

"this is it?"

"for the truck yes" he burst out laughing as confusion dawned on her face. "what I want to show your requires us to walk 2 miles" he raised his finger and pointed to north "that way"

She smiled as she opened the truck door and jumped out "lets get-r-done" using her best Larry the cable guy impression as she shoved her cell in her pocket while Koga locked up the truck. As they walked the idly chatted about school and his family randomly laughing at nothing really. It was truly beautiful out hear in the middle of the forest. The tree's where blocking all stray lights from escaping down to them, and birds and other random animal's frolicked until they saw the intruders and would run away. An way in the distance she could hear the faint rumble of a water fall. They had walked for a mile along a stream when Koga had suggested they take a break seeing that Kagome was a bit worse for wear.

He held out a water canteen "want some?"

"thanks" she said as she striped her shoe's and socks off as she slipped her feet into the stream before taking the offered water and taking a slow slurp. "I'm such a wimp" she laughed to her self before turning to stare at him. "we totally haven't hung out in like forever, hu?"

He sat leaning against a tree as he watched her "yep, come to think of it when we entered high school is about the same time you stopped calling to hang out actually"

She plucked a dandy lion out of the ground and swirled it between her fingers "life does that to you some time's" sighing she plucked off one of its petals 'I promised my self I wouldn't get him involved in my issues I even made his dad promise not to tell him'

Koga openly stared at her as he sighed. She was the same beautiful girl that she had been back before this all had been forced on her but at the same time she was so changed and not just the change that came along with growing up. Sure she had gotten a bit taller and her chest had grown lusciously and her hips had become fuller. She had always been a little pale but it seamed that each year they had been in high school she just kept getting paler and even though she wore makeup to hide the bags under her eye's he assumed she hadn't gotten a descant amount of sleep in a long time. He sighed agene as he rubbed his face not wanting to do what he felt he had to.

"is something wrong Koga" Kagome asked watching his face fall. He sat up and walked over to her sitting him self right next to her.

"why didn't you ever tell me?"

Her heart jumped into her throat as she searched her mind for a new subject "hey so still planning to wipe the floor with Inu Yasha in the baseball game?"

"yes, but why didn't you tell me?" he asked as he searched her face.

"Distraction didn't work on to plan B' she thought to her self "Didn't tell you what Koga?" she faked a smile placing her self built emotional wall up to protect her from pane like she always did.

He took a deep breath "I want to know why you didn't tell me about your little stalker friend, Romeo" he said quietly not wanting to make it harder on her then it had to be. He had a plan but it only worked if she would open up.

"There really are only five people who know" she took a long breath "Inu Yasha, Sango, my mom, my dad and your father but I made him promise to keep you out of this"

He rested his hand on her cheek "My dad didn't tell me any thing" he promised

"I pushed you away because I need you to understand its not safe to **REALLY** be around me and I knew that if I left it to your judgment you wouldn't be able to understand"

"you make no sense kid" he mumbled ruffling her hair. "you want to live your life like your not a victim but just looking at you ya kinda scream it"

She glared at him as she pushed him away putting her sock's and shoe's back on " we should get going don't you thing" she asked coldly.

He sighed "yes, I suppose we should"

They continued walking in uncomfortable silence but, even with the her slightly hurt self esteem she was feeling more like her self then she had felt in years. As they entered a clearing that led to an old fashioned Buddhist style temple.

Her jaw dropped open "its beautiful" she gasped "are we aloud to be hear" she asked as she searched for a sign that said trespassers will be shot survivors will be shot agene but couldn't find any.

"Don't worry I know the person who run's the temple" he grabbed her arm and tugged her forward. "come on"

The walked into the temple that was filled with ornate tapestries' and random Japanese memorabilia. He led her into what she recognized as a dojo. The wall's where lined with different kinds of weapon's and things to work out with. Kagome randomly ran her fingers over a framed kimono hanging on the wall.

Koga stood in the middle of the room watching her as she examined a framed Kimono with fascination as she studied every inch of it.

"why did you get to angry back there Kagome?"

She turned to look at him "you said I acted like a sniveling little victim Koga you have no idea how much that hurt"

"I don't!" she growled clenching her fist.

"yes you do" he popped his neck in preparation "look at you sitting there shaking like a little leaf, what are you waiting for someone to swoop in and cuddle you!"

"shut up you don't know any thing about me"

"if I don't know any thing about you then why am I the only one willing to tell you the truth and not worrying about breaking the fragile little girl"

"Stop it" she screamed walking up to him and shoving him back shoving with all her strength behind it as tear's streamed down her face.

"is that all you can do?" he question as he lightly dusted odd where she had pushed him.

"Is this why your daddy left?" he watched her eye's bulge in there sockets. "did he get tired of dealing with you self pity party?"

Kagome launched her fisted hand at his face fell and gasped when he blocked it sending her falling on the floor on her ass.

"that all you got or are you going to wait for the big strong Inu Yasha to come save you"

The tears of hurt and pain stopped flowing and was replaced by a surge of straight rage "I don't need to be saved" she jumped up and came at Koga agene punching at him with both of her fist's.

"sure you don't " he scoffed easily dogging her next hit. "If you cant even land one punch on me what are you going to do when Romeo come to call, hu?"

"I'll kill him" she growled as she kicked her leg into his stomach. Koga easily blocked her kick and grabbed a hold of her ankle flipping her over his shoulder sending her hard to the ground.

She groaned rubbing her head as she sat up feeling the rage slowly draining from her "not nice"

"life isn't nice Kagome" he reached his hand down to her and smiled when she took the offered hand. "crap" he hollered as she sunk her teeth into his hand and stomped down as hard as she could on his foot.

Kagome smiled and bounced away from him putting her fists back up in front of her "like you said, life isn't fair" she purred feeling a feeling she hadn't felt in a long time, god help her she felt frisky. She wiggled her arm's trying to loosen them up.

"alright girl lets do this" he smirked as he pulled his t-shirt off his body and chucked it on the floor taking a fighting stance. "Now this is what I'm talking about"

She blushed as her eye's drifted to his 12 pack before snapping back up and eyed him as he started to circled her. He was careful when he went to punch her he only hit her hard enough to nock her back as he swept his feet out knocking her feet out from beneath her sending her on her ass agene.

"give up?" Koga taunted as she jumped back up and hoped around a little.

"never" she growled as she advanced on him.

"that's my girl" he grabbed her and pulled her to him so her back was pressed agents his chest. "embrace the fire" he purred into her ear as his hands held her arms. She raised her foot and stomped down hard on his foot agene and wiggled free kicking her foot up at his chest hard taking him by surprise. She jumped on top of him as he fell to the ground "what do you think of my fire now" she asked as she pinned him to the floor with her body.

Koga grinned as he moved his hands to rest on her hips as he shifted uncomfortable under her pressing his groin into hers "feel's just right actually"

Her eye's closed as a moan escaped her lips and her traitorous hands came to rest on his bare chest. Her eye's shot opened "this is not good" she mumbled as she pulled her hands off of his chest to get up.

"but it feel's good, right," he pulled her back down to him and flipped her on her back so that he was now pinning her to the floor with Koga on top of her and between her legs where there groins where still intimately pressed against each other.

"Koga" she moaned out as he shifted him self to be more comfortable. He moved his lips to the hollow of her throat and kissed her. "we cant" she pleaded.

He stiffened as he shifted his hips agene bringing another moan out of her throat. "what if I could promise you pleasure with no strings attached" he saw her eye's widened in fear "I promise no sex" he kissed her neck slowly up and down as he kept rubbing him self into her knowing fully well she could feel how hard he was.

She couldn't help her self her body arched into him. Her mind was blank and all her mouth could seam to do was moan and pant. Her heart stopped and she felt frantic as Koga slightly lifted him self off of her "I need you to say it Kagome" he brought his mouth to hers and sucked on her lower lip before capturing her mouth with his. His tongue licked her bottom lip asking for permission and tasted every part of her mouth when she opened it to moan. "tell me you want me" he panted against her lips.

A fog had started to cloud her eye's as she panted against his lips. Attentively she reached out and licked his bottom lip and moaned as he lightly bit it and then started to slowly suck on it. "Say it"

"I want you" she cried out as he dropped his hips down on hers agene and started to thrust against her.

He smirked into the crock of her neck as he sucked on it "come on you cocky little bitch don't make me do all the work" he moaned as she arched up to him to meet his thrust with her own. He lifted his head and absorbed her beauty. Her face was flushed, eye's have closed and her lips where puffy from him sucking on them. He shuddered as he felt her small hands start to run up his chest.

"Mmmhhh Koga" she moaned as he cupped one of her breast thro her shirt.

"I can make you feel so much better" he moaned as he kissed her mouth agene and moved his hand to her other breast and slowly rubbed it. "but you have to trust me, do you trust me?" She nodded her head and purred as he lightly ran his hands slower over her tummy.

BUZZ…. BUZZ…. "shit" Kagome reached into her pocket and looked at the scream "Sango dam it all to hell" she growled and shuttered as Koga slid his hand down into her pants.

"better answer that" he said cockily

BUZZ…. BUZZ….

"Hello" she groaned and then lightly yelped in surprised as Koga's fingers found her clit and lightly rubbed it. "what do you want!"

She sighed hearing the annoyance in her voice "your mom called and said she would pick you up from my house at nine so I suggest you get you ass hear by seven so you can explain why I'm lying for your ass" she listened and could hear Kagome panting "what are you doing?"

"nothing" she yelled as her eyes closed and he moved his finger against her agene. "I'll be there promise gotta go" as she hung the phone up as he started to move faster before starting to vary his speed teasing her. He played with her for what seamed like ever . She wrapped her arms around him as she started to shake against him. She berried her face into his shoulder as she sunk her teeth into his flesh to keep from screaming when her body clenched in its release sending shock waves thro her body. She could feel blood starting to flow from where she had bit him. She causally looked into his crystal eye's before lightly licking the blood off of his skin before laying her head back down on the floor. "wow" she blurted out earning her a hardy laugh from Koga. He pulled his hand slowly out of her pants before earning him a gasp.

He kissed her lips agene "if your suppose to be there at eight we should get going its six thirty" he un tangled his body from hers and pulled his shirt back on. "now if I help you up are you going to bite me agene" he asked raising an eyebrow at her.

"Maybe" she laughed taking his hand and pulling her self up. "shit" she growled feeling the sticky blood starting to leak thro the bandaging on her arm.

Koga walked over and grabbed the first aid kit "your lucky I can sow " he rest itched her arm and re wrapped it giving her some pain killer pills and a bottle of water.

The walk back was a lot easier then the walk there had been plus after the wonderful time there she just felt different, good different. They didn't have to stop to let her rest this time so they made it back to the truck in less then a half hour so they could make it back to Sango's by eight in good shape. The ride in the truck was peaceful as Kagome's head rested on the head rest.

"Hear" Koga said as he tossed her cell phone back to her. She caught it and her hand automatically shot into her pocket where she had placed it. "I added my cell number" he winked at her.

"but, how" she blinked in confusion.

He laughed "I'm good with my hands"

"yes you are" she blushed "I don't know what happened" she rubbed her face "I'm sorry that wasn't fair to you"

"why, because I got to see the girl I was in love with back in middle school?" he raised her hand to his mouth and kissed it before turning back on to the main high way. "that's all I want Kagome, I just want to make you who you us to be and that's just between us" after the conversation she rested her head on his shoulder and enjoyed the rest of the way to Sango's in comfortable silence.

When they finally got to Sango's house her jumped out of the truck after hugging Koga good bye and snuck in the back door to find a angry Sango perched on the counter top with her arms folded over her chest. "your late" she said pointing to the stove clock which read "8:02"

"oh come on that totally doesn't count" she complained dumping her purse on the counter before grabbing a glass and filling it with water.

"what the hell happened to you" Sango gasped as she poked the large bruise on Kagome's chest.

She let her breath out that she had been holding "oh that, Koga is teaching me to fight… sorta" she smiled.

Sango snorted "Koga's teaching you to fight hu, Inu Yasha's going to love that" she laughed as they walked into the living room to watch TV waiting for Ms. Higurashi to show up.

Kagome jumped when her phone buzzed to life in her pocket "ello?"

"I'm out side huny hurry up its getting late."

"Yes sir" she said shutting her phone off and pulling the shirt she had borrowed from Sango up more to cover her chest better.

"later love" Kagome yelled as she kissed Sango's cheek goodbye before running out to the car.

"have fun today?" her mother asked as she gently grabbed her arm looking it over "and what did the Doctor say?"

"Great day and the Doctor had to stitch me up, its all good in the hood mom" she promised

Kagome had decided she was good to sleep in her own bed and after taking a hot shower fell asleep with Cloud curled up next to her twitching in as she chased bunnies in her dreams.

Ms. Higurashi sat in a chair with a needle watching the clock waiting for the inevitable midnight horror show but, besides her rolling over in her sleep Kagome dident make a sound just lightly snored and had her foot in Cloud's face as Cloud twitched kicking her paw into Kagome's side making her mumble in her sleep. She sighed it had been along time with out Kagome being able to sleep thro a whole night.

Crimson eye's narrowed at the sleeping form in the bed as he waited for his private nightly show. He punched his fist into the tree why wasn't she dreaming of him and what he was going to do with her. She was his damit.


End file.
